Mars Ultor F:N
Mars Ultor F:N is a dual-spin Stamina type with 18 different modes. This beyblade is the third and last bey in the Mars legacy and is also the the third to be own to TheRedNova. It is still unknown if this beyblade will be featured in Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos. Facebolt: Mars III The Face Bolt depicts "Mars". In Roman mythology, Mars was the Roman God of War. The design features a Silver helmet-like design with a bred trim, glowing red eyes and a Green gem in the center of the helmet on a Shadow colour background whilsted on a Black Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Mars III The Mars III Energy Ring is now sturdier and more powerful. The Energy Ring is designed to fit with the aesthetic of the Ultor Fusion Wheel. The Energy Ring carries ridges on them. So, if an aerial attack is unleashed by an opposing beyblade, it will be able to counter attack it. It is relativley thin but allows the enemy's attack to be more redirective to whatever it's blader chooses. The Energy Ring's colour is a sleek red. This is also where the Nova Gear attaches. Fusion Wheel: Ultor The Ultor Wheel has a 3-sided design with the sides being triangularmuch like the original Mars wheels. Ultor is made up of 3 Parts: Rubber Frame, Core, and Metal Frame and has 2 modes with the Metal Frame. *'Total Weight 31.7 Grams' Rubber Frame *Weight 3.0 Grams The Rubber Frame lies atop of the Metal Frame and under the Clear Wheel. The Hard Rubber is free-spinning as well. This allows Mars to not only absorb opposing beyblades' energy but also allows it to dodge from any attacking beys utilizing it to redirect the bey. It is Red in colour. Metal Frame *19 Grams The Metal Frame is atop the Core and under the Rubber Frame. The Metal Frame bears magnetic-metal spheres. The Metal Frame contains the Gravity-Bowl like gimmick that acts with the Core which either makes the spheres outward to attract opponents to either absorb them with the rubber frame or just to attack with pure strength or to be closed to not utilize the ability. when the spheres are in the outward position, it also gives stamina. Core *Weight 10 Grams Mars Ultor has a Gravity Bowl/Magnetic gimmick in which it can have fixed balls that stay inside the Wheel for "Attack Mode" or mobile balls that move around the Wheel for "Attract Mode". The Modes can be changed just by sliding the Core by hand or by command in battle. The balls are used to contain spinning force. Ultor is a moderate Balance wheel, able to hold its own against attack types. 4D Preformance Tip: Final Nova (F:N) *Weight 11.5 Grams Final Nova is a 4D performance tip that also follows the Mars' Legacy. To start off, Final Nova bears 99 mini metal spheres. With this, it makes stronger attacks and studier defense from the weight and ultimate stamina from the gravity bowl gimmick. This tips also bears 4 different tips but unlike the other Mars' tips this one does not need a Mid-air Mode Change to change its tips. This tip is much like X:D from Diablo Nemesis. The tips are EWD, WF, and RB. The Tip is red in colour. Nova Gear *''Luminious: Luminious is a Nova Gear in which the metal-mirror material on it is clicked on to Mars which gives defense and when Mars/Hunter are in Nova Mode the light from the aura will shine off the gear in which blinding the opponent(s) making it difficult to control the bey. This weapon can also redirect lasers and anything of that sort being a mirror-like material. Transformation: Mars Unleashed The Bey, Mars, transforms into its more beastly side, Mars Unleashed. Transformation is due to Bey Resonance (Nova Energy) between Mars and its owner which allowed Mars to take a step further in evolution. With Mars in this state it is more deadly than it usually in battle. Dreadful Barrage unveils several hits to the opposing bey(s) followed by explosions with each succesful punch. Stats Abilities Each ability is allowed to be used six times in one battle. Attack *'Elemental Counter': ''(Attack Mode) With the three "wing" like blades on the metal wheel, it is able to cut through elements produced by energy from an opposing beyblade. Examples of elements the metal wheel can cut through are water, water, etc. *Sphere Winds: : Using the spheres from the F:N track, Mars creates violent winds that can be used offensively. *'Strardust Gattling: '''Mars Ultor fires repeatedly energy at its opponents such of that as a Gattling Gun. Stamina *' EWD Regeneration': ''(EWD Tip) Allows the beyblade to gain more stamina through the EWD tip. *'99 Rotation': The 99 Balls inside the F:N track can spin to produce lost stamina. Defence *'Rubber Frame Dodge '(RFD): Mars Ultor can use the Rubber Frame on the Ultor Wheel to dodge an attacking bey and redirect it. *'Nova Aegis: '''Mars creates a 360 degree shield out of Nova energy to block elemental/energy blasts. Balance *'Tip Change': Mars uses its F:N 4D Perfomance tip to change tips from WF,EWD, and RB. Speed *'Volo of Lux Lucis''' (VL²): (WF Tip) When in the WF tip, Mars is able to go at the speed of light to either dodge or attack with exceptional force. Special Moves *'Nova '''Surge:When this move is activated , Mars will start spinnig rapidly from the Nova energy bared within the metal balls in the F:N bottom causing gusts of violent wind to circle around it. Mars will then start barraging any bey that comes in contact with it. From the gusts of winds, not only does this move give advanced offense uses, but also give extreme stamina uses as well. *Ultor's Strike: The move starts by Mars going into Attract mode. This move unleashes deadly barrages as the metal balls attract the opponents making the escape from Mars 5%. *'Blitzer Shield': This move is entirely defensive and causes no damage to the opposing bey(s). With this move, Mars (Beast) is shown hovering over the bey with a shield. The move reduces any damage that would be delivered to mars by 90%. *'Interitum Nova''': This move is used by Mars using everything it has between itself and the nova Energy beared within it. Mars releases the majority of energy it has into the field. Nova energy will spread 50 meters outside of the stadium and cause severe battle damage to any bey that comes in contact with this wave. The move itself takes 80% of Mars total energy. Category:Evolved Beyblades Category:Unregistered Beys Category:Mars